Comida y otras cosas comestibles
by deducemyheart
Summary: Si tuviera que decir cuál es la comida favorita de Derek, Stiles diría que es la que se pida él. No el mismo tipo de plato que pida él, no, sino exactamente el plato que pida él.


Si tuviera que decir cuál es la comida favorita de Derek, Stiles diría que es la que se pida él. No el mismo tipo de plato que pida él, no, sino exactamente el plato que pida él. Cada vez, en cada cita o reunión de grupo. De alguna forma, Derek nunca ve necesario comprar comida cuando van al cine, pero sin embargo al final siempre acaba comiendo de las palomitas o cualquier porquería que haya pedido ese día su querido novio. Si iban a un restaurante nunca pedía postre, o cualquier plato extra que se saliera del estrictamente necesario, pero una vez que llegaba a la mesa el maravilloso helado de turno de Stiles, Derek lo miraba fijamente y empezaba a probarlo muy lentamente hasta que acababa comiendo más de la mitad.

Stiles no estaba molesto en absoluto por esa pequeña gran manía, de hecho la encontraba absurdamente adorable, y por ello mismo no la comentaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, nunca, jamás. Porque la reacción de Derek era bastante previsible.

Por desgracia para él, se encontraba con la boca llena de la pizza favorita de Derek (era más sencillo pedirla así que observar luego su cara de decepción si no le gustaba al robar sus trozos) cuando Scott decidió que era un buen momento para empezar su trabajo como Sherlock Holmes.

"Derek, ¿por qué siempre te comes lo que se pide Stiles?"

"¿Cómo?" Derek levantó la vista y frunció el ceño con una expresión confusa.

"Es solo que encuentro muy curioso que no importa que comida hayas pedido tú, al final siempre acabas..."

"¡Scott!, Scott, Scott..." el queso le había dado problemas, pero tras años de entrenamiento podía tragar rápido sin masticar. Como los patos, decía su padre. Una risa nerviosa se le escapaba mientras se planteaba si taparle los oídos a Derek y cantar tralará serviría de algo. "¿Pero de qué hablas? Hemos pedido varias pizzas, ninguna es de nadie, que tontería."

"Bueno, pero no me refería a hoy exclusivamente, es algo que... ¿Stiles?" Scott torció la cabeza hacía un lado mientras observaba como su mejor amigo abría mucho los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, hasta que pareció interpretar por fin el gesto de 'cierra el pico, Scott' y bajó la mirada encontrando su propia pizza de repente muy interesante. "Oh, voy a... voy a ver por qué tarda tanto Isaac en traer los refrescos."

Stiles observó como Scott se levantaba rápido y se escabullía a la cocina haciendo gala de su agilidad de hombre lobo. Tras asegurarse de que había desaparecido del todo, se volvió hacía su derecha donde Derek estaba sentado en el sofá al lado suyo y se sobresalto levemente al encontrar que este le miraba fijamente. Sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo y puso en marcha su acostumbrado plan de _atacar con mi maravillosa capacidad verbal hasta marear_. Nombre en clave: Pato Mareado.

"Menudas cosas tiene, ¿eh? Creo que esta tarde ha tomado mucho café, no debería tomar café, es muy sensible a la cafeína. La última vez que tomo café estábamos con los exámenes finales y habíamos quedado en su casa para estudiar toda la noche; se puso tan histérico que ni siquiera podía quedarse sentado y acabó jugando al Call Of Duty de pie sobre la mesa del salón. Era insoportable, y eso viene de una persona hiperactiva, lo cual es mucho decir. Insoportable suele ser mi segundo nombre. Así que yo no le daría demasiada importancia. Si te lo preguntas, acabamos suspendiendo los dos, pero batimos el record en varias misiones."

"Stiles." Derek seguía mirándole fijamente con una expresión seria, aunque las comisuras de sus labios estaban levemente hacia arriba.

"¿Sí, Derek?" la costumbre hizo que se mojara los labios.

"¿Has terminado ya tu disertación sobre lo que ocurre cuando le das café a Scott?" definitivamente el tono de voz de Derek era de alguien que se estaba divirtiendo, no de alguien confundido y herido en su adorable orgullo de Alpha como Stiles pensaba que sería.

"Yo... sí." Stiles se giró completamente en el sofá y empujó el hombro de Derek hasta que este estuvo contra el respaldo para poder mirarlo de frente. No, no estaba para nada molesto. "No estás enfadado, ¿por qué no estás enfadado?"

"¿Ya no estamos fingiendo que no ha pasado nada?" Stiles se encogió ante la acusación "Stiles, ¿realmente piensas que me voy a molestar porque Scott diga que te quito tu comida?"

"No, no es eso, es que lo encontraba realmente adorable y no quería que al hacértelo notar dejaras de hacerlo." Mentir no era una opción cuando tu pareja tiene sentidos sobrenaturales, así que la sinceridad absoluta era una de sus pocas opciones en estos casos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y apoyó su hombro contra el respaldo, dejando caer la cabeza sobre Derek.

"Stiles, eres idiota. Y un poco manipulador, realmente."

"Ya, ya, ya, pero nada de eso es nuevo." murmuró contra la tela de la camiseta. Olía a Derek, a su desodorante y su piel. Un poco a pizza, también, aunque eso podía ser él mismo.

''Para tu información, soy muy consciente de que te robo comida. Lo hago por tu bien, realmente me preocupa cómo acabarás si sigues comiendo de esa forma. Tu metabolismo no será siempre el de un adolescente.'' Stiles levantó la cabeza instantaneamente para mirar a Derek escandalizado.

''¿Estás diciendo que me voy a poner gordo? No me lo puedo creer, maldito hombre lobo bastardo, cómo te atreves.'' Derek sonreía sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por ocultarlo y con un movimiento lento cogió la cara de Stiles y pasó su pulgar por la mejilla.

''No te preocupes, será dentro de muchos años, cuando seas viejo. Y entonces te diré 'te lo advertí.'' Susurró inclinándose para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Stiles. Sin esperar una reacción del chico se volvió hacia la mesa y cogió otro trozo de 'su' pizza tranquilamente.

Stiles pasó por varias emociones en un solo segundo. Indignación. Rabia. Lujuria. Odio. Realización. Vergüenza. Amor.

''Maldito Derek, bastardo...'' masculló entre dientes pasándose la mano por la cara para ocultar el sonrojo. ''Como si yo quisiera que siguieras allí.'' La risa de Derek llegó a sus oídos y una mano acarició su cabeza revolviéndole el pelo. Nunca comprendería cómo le daba la vuelta a las cosas, aquí se suponía que el que debía sentirse avergonzado era él. Maldito Derek.

Si Derek tuviera que decir cuál es su comida favorita... bueno. Probablemente sería Stiles. Pero eso es otra clase de historia.


End file.
